chaos_galaxy_tcg_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Nowhere
Basic Info Nowhere also referred to as the Dreamlands, is a “planet” that was created by the dreams of Omnius in a metaphysical pocket dimension, as the ultimate testing grounds for his “life” experiments. A place without a sun or oxygen, and at first glance the conditions of Nowhere are extremely deadly, but in truth it was the perfect requirements when trying to make creatures able to survive in every environment, primarily space. So far the only prototype dream creature that has been able to achieve such perfection was a powerful brute like creature that resembled Humungous Ancient Rock Man, which Omnius later made out of stone on the planet Baro. After Omnius died the planet started a self-sustaining process, becoming even harsher as the remaining creatures continued to evolve. And Nowhere itself became highly volatile and gained many very bizarre properties without Omnius' supervision. Expanded Info * The planet is in a consent tidal lock, even though there is no large obstacle, like a sun to rotate around, instead, the planet orbits a black hole the size of an average peanut. * The planet is covered in strange spikes and rivers made up of a liquid-gas like element, which is able to become a solid randomly, containing a similar compound to that of a common Sindell Slush. This strange substance can alter its color, with the main variations being red, cyan, and black. The liquid-gas is immune to all known forms of heat. * The planet is separated into two zones, the dark side of the planet is always grey and has spikes appearing cyan during the day and black during the night. And the bright side, which is always facing the black hole, which has a white landscape with red spikes, regardless of the daylight cycle. * The air on the bright side has the same temperature as lava. (700 °C). Making it the perfect place temperature-wise for any Sheos creature to inhabit. While the dark side has a similar temperature of cold nitrogen gas. (-220°C). How the planet achieves this while at the same time not harming the planet's surface is unknown. * During the day the gravitational pull on the planet is 50 times stronger than any other planet in the galaxy, meaning that something like a 100-pound Manflaki will weigh 5000 pounds. Meaning any creature will be crushed by their own body weight if they ever visit the planet. During the night there is less gravity where the something that weighs 100-pounds will weigh 13 pounds instead. Creatures that inhabit the planet seem to be immune to this effect. * The planet also has anti-volcanoes similar to the planet Gaios, but instead of just steam, these vents produce a chemical that causes memory loss. * There are only two ways to physical access Nowhere, the first is to fully travel down the dark pits Gehenna, without climbing back out. The second option, is entering a black hole or an erratic void and surviving. * Some creatures can mentally "visit" this planet while they sleep or by means of astral projection. Strategies The planet encourages players to attack your opponents and mill yourself and others strategically in order to give your creatures stat boosts over time if you do so. Representing the cycle of the planet, and how the creatures are always adapting to their cruel and forever changing environment and becoming stronger from it. It does not matter which side the planet starts on during play, but players should keep in mind to have it start in its day form, since having a milling ability is fairly rare right at the start to be using the night form. Art Advice With a black, white, and red color scheme, based from Omnius, representing the colors of darkness, light and life. Not only that these colors are aposematic, warning us that the creature can be potentially deadly. And since black and white are on the opposite ends of the color spectrum the differences will appear overly exaggerated, when compared to a background of greys. Many creatures on the planet will exists in a state of Hisenberg like uncertainty. - Gavora Card List * Erratic Void * Icaretta * Galafection * Dream Eater * Dream Slush * Dream Bender * Dream Thug * Dream Defiler * Dream Fly * Dream Geist * Dream Gouger * Dream Inari * Dream Jelly * Dream Lasher * Dream Lurker * Dream Mite * Dream Nullifier * Dream Obliterator * Dream Reaper * Dream Skulkers * Dream Stalker Trivia * The Dreamlands of Nowhere concept was rejected by Zack. It is planned to debut in a future set, just not set 4, since he has "other plans" for the first No Planet. * This planets original card text was "No Planet creatures on you planet can not be killed by card abilities" This was changed after Meteor Stop Off was revealed. * It is unknown if the planet has a core. * The planet Nowhere was referred to as the "Dream Project" during development. * Nowhere would be the first double-sided card for the game.